


Well, This Sucks

by QUEEN_JADE



Category: Edgar & Ellen (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEEN_JADE/pseuds/QUEEN_JADE
Summary: Ellen gets her first period and Madam Dahlia helps her out.





	Well, This Sucks

It happens to all girls.  
Once they reach a certain stage in their life, stuff like this happens.  
So, why should she be so afraid?

It was 3:00 in the morning when Ellen woke up from a sharp pain on her gut. God, it hurt so much! She got out of bed and struggled to make her way to the bathroom. She eventually got there, shut the door behind her and turned on the light. What she saw was horrendous. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth when she saw a large blood stain on her pajamas in between her legs.  
On one hand, Ellen shouldn't be surprised. She is a female of her species, and stuff like this happens to girls.  
But on the other, Aunt Flo caught her completely off guard. Not to mention, the stabbing feeling in her lower stomach. She serached for pads, but there were none in the pantry..

Shit..

She had to cover herself up, what if her brother saw her?  
How would she be able to explain to him that she started her first period?  
Would he understand?  
Or would he think that she's just pulling a prank?  
Edgar's smart, he'll probably understand what menstruation is.

Ellen searched for something to cover herself up. She found a bath towel, perfect! She wrapped the towel around her waist, and exited the bathroom. Right outside the bathroom was Madame Dahlia's room.  
After she married Heimertz, she soon after adopted the twins after she learned that their real parents went on an all-around-the-world trip. Now, she was their adopted mother.

She didn't want to wake her up at 3 in the morning. Ever so quietly, Ellen made her way up the stairs back to her room.. when suddenly..

"Ellen?" A feminine voice spoke from the bottom of the stairs.  
Dahlia.  
"What are you doing up? Are you okay?"  
"Oh, uuh.. I'm fine!" Ellen said, a little bit of hesitation in her voice. "You don't sound like you're fine." Dahlia said. "I'm fine, really." Ellen replied, hoping she would just go away.  
"Ellen."  
"Dahlia."  
"I'm turning on the light."  
"No don't-!"  
And with that, the light was on... And Dahlia saw the green towel wrapped around Ellen's waist.

Ellen froze. "Remove the towel, dear." Dahlia said calmly. Ellen signed in defeat, and let the towel drop to the floor. She revealed the red stain on her pajamas. Dahlia's eyes widened, and she placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh my goodness.." She said.  
"There were no pads in the bathroom, I checked." Ellen said. "So, I just used this."  
"Darling, I'm so sorry.. I should have bought some before I moved in.." Dahlia said, feeling terrible for not preparing her "daughter" for her first period.  
"Don't you have some?" Ellen asked.  
"I don't have pads, but I have other things I use. Which, you can't use yet." Dahlia said. She put a hand on Ellen's shoulder. "Tell you what, I'll go to the store and get you a bag of pads. Both for you to wear in the daytime, and nighttime. In the meantime, you go upstairs and find some new clothes to put on. Okay?" Ellen looked up, and nodded. "Okay." And with that, the two ladies went their separate ways.

 

When Dahlia came back, she knocked on the bathroom door to see if Ellen was in there. "Ellen, are you in there?" She said. "Yeah." Ellen replied, and opened the door. She saw Dahlia with one bag of pads, and another with larger pads. She took both of them, and shut the door behind her.  
While alone, she took off her blood stained clothing and put on the night pad, and the other clothes she retrieved from her room.  
Surprisingly, she felt refreshed and much better than she first did.. that is, until the stomach pain came back. 

Oh, goddamn it..

Once Ellen was finished, she went out of the bathroom and was met with Dahlia sitting on the bottom stairwell. "How are you now?" She asked the young girl. "Fine, except for this horrendous pain in my gut." Ellen said. "Do you have anything to cure it?" Dahlia stood up. "Of course! Come with me."  
She led the girl to the kitchen, and reached for a bottle of pills in the left pantry. In another pantry, she found a cup and filled it with water. She gave the two items to her. Ellen popped the pill in her mouth, and swallowed it with the water given to her.  
As if it were magic, the pain was quickly gone.  
"Better?" Dahlia asked.  
"Better!" Ellen replied.  
"Good, now sit down." "Dahlia pulled up a chair for the girl. "I want to talk to you about something." Ellen sat down at the table, and Dahlia sat across from her.  
"Am I-?"  
"No. You're not in trouble. I just wanted to talk to you about your period." Dahlia said. "I understand that you know the basics, and you were smart to look for other items then pads to use for your little.. incident." Ellen looked down at her fingers. "But I want you to know that you don't have to hide those kind of things from me." Dahlia assured her. Ellen looked up at the older woman. Does she... actually care for her? Ellen hasn't had an adult care for her or Edgar since they were at least 7. She wasn't used to adult authority.. 

"I'm practically a legal guardian to you and your brother, and I am sure as hell going to act like one." Dahlia said. Ellen was surprised by her word choice. Sure, She would slip a curse word out of her mouth here and there, but she's never heard Dahlia curse before. "But I want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever need someone to talk to, whether it be about your period or anything else. I'm here." Dahlia smiled, and placed a hand on Ellen's shoulder. "Do you understand?" Ellen REALLY wasn't used to this kind of comforting feeling from others. She... liked it? "Yeah, I get it." Ellen said with a smile. "Thanks."  
"Anytime, dear." Dahlia said.

Ellen proceeded to walk back to her room, when Dahlia stopped her. "I don't think you should sleep in your bed tonight." She said. Ellen looked confused. "Why not?" She asked.  
"You might've stained the bed, and you don't want to get your clothes bloody again do you?" Dahlia explained.  
"Good point."

Dahlia grabbed a pillow and blanket and made her way to the living room, where a couch was awaiting her. She set up a small bad for her "daughter" to sleep on for the night, at least until she got the need cleaned up. Ellen almost immediately crawled into couch-bed, and instantly fell asleep. And just after, Dahlia left the room.

God, boys have it so easy..


End file.
